With continuous development of network technologies, users want to communicate with each other face to face through a network. Therefore, a video conference system based on the Internet Protocol (IP, Internet Protocol) and capable of providing a function of fast and convenient exchange of information such as an image, a voice, and data emerges.
A video conference terminal provides a Graphic User Interface (GUI, Graphic User Interface). By operating the interface, a user may perform service control such as holding a meeting, attending a meeting, and viewing a venue. The GUI integrates interface elements such as a window, a menu, and a control, and receives an instruction input (via a mouse, a keyboard, or a touch screen) by the user, feeds back the instruction to a processor for execution, and then outputs a processing result via a screen in real time.
A GUI in the prior art is as shown in FIG. 1. In the GUI, positions of interface elements such as a window, a menu, and a control are fixed, which is disadvantageous for the user to focus on content being operated, thereby reducing operation efficiency of the GUI.